Machines, such as vehicles, are periodically inspected to determine the condition of various components of the machine and to identify maintenance items needed to maintain the machine to defined safety and performance standards. For example, brake pads of a vehicle may be inspected to determine if they are at the end of life. If they are not replaced, the safety of the passengers may be compromised and damage to other vehicle components, such as the vehicle's rotors, may be risked. Near the end of life, the brake pads may emit a unique sound to alert the driver to the condition of the brake pads; however, this sound may be ignored or unrecognized by a driver of the vehicle. Similarly, the end of life of a tire may be recognized by visual inspection. Again, an unaware or uneducated driver may fail to recognize the warning signs of a worn tire and may fail to have the vehicle professionally inspected.